


Leashing the Wild Dog

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Not for fans of Rene Ramirez, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Fix-it for 6x21. Oliver has much harsher words for Rene after the trial.





	Leashing the Wild Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer: 
> 
> I didn't like how the confrontation between Oliver and Rene at the end of 6x21 went down, so here we go.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

As Rene heard the knock on the door, he ordered Zoe to go into her room and lock the door as he picked his gun and carefully checked through the peephole, who was outside before unlocking the door and opening them to Oliver.

Oliver stared at Rene for a moment before punching him in the face as Rene rubbed his nose and groaned. "OK, I had that one coming."

"Felicity and Curtis told me." Oliver said. "You wanted to testify on my behalf until Diaz showed up and used your daughter as leverage. So I will not fault you for that stunt you pulled back in the courtroom. But, that was mainly for stabbing me in the back last Christmas."

"I know, I know." Rene protested. "Look, I get it now. I was selfish and stupid, I was thinking more about what would happen to my kid when they leveraged me to testify against you that I didn't even consider thinking about what would happen to William. I know that that's no excuse for what I did, no more than today."

Oliver sighed. "You keep complaining about me not trusting you, well, your recklessness and the stupidity of your stunts like last year with Derek Sampson are exactly the reason, why I don't trust you as much as I trust others." Rene winced. "Remember, John, Dinah and Curtis were there too and they wouldn't let anything, anything happen to Zoe, if you had supported me. The cops on Diaz's payroll would be down before they could even lay a finger on her."

Rene winced again. While there may have been too many policemen in Diaz's pocket they would have go through Diggle, Dinah and Curtis, and the odds wouldn't exactly be in their favor.

"I helped you get your daughter back in the first place, Quentin and I are the ones, who helped you set up the custody hearing for her last year. Do you honestly believe we wouldn't have been able to protect her from a thug like Diaz?" Oliver demanded, glaring at Rene in disappointment. "And about you testifying against me last Christmas… when Watson was using Zoe as leverage against you to testify against me, you could have told us. John, Felicity, Lyla and I would have done something to get Watson called off the case, legally, since she was blackmailing you. And as for the beating I gave you, remember, I also gave you every chance to stand down and you kept getting back up. So don't blame me for that." Oliver glared as Rene was looking down on the floor in shame, not being able to look Oliver in the eyes, knowing that every single word he said was true.

Rene had to admit Oliver had a point. While Diaz might have gone after Zoe if he hadn't testified, no way that their friends would have let him touch her. "I know that there aren't many excuses for what I did but all I can say is that I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Oliver sneered. "Not this time."

"I get it, I messed up again." Rene said, remorse in his eyes and for a moment they stared at each other. "What happens now, Hoss?"

Oliver sighed. "I don't know. All I have to say is that I wish you had trusted me and John more and told us about Watson and Diaz."

Rene didn't even look him in the eyes, standing there in shame and guilt. "All I can say is I'm sorry for everything that has happened since Christmas."

"So am I." Oliver admitted. "If I've ever done anything that would make you not turn to me for help against Watson in the first place... I'm sorry for that. But I don't know if I can trust you ever again if you didn't trust me enough to let me help you with Watson."

Oliver left the apartment and closed the door as Rene stood there in shame, staring down on the floor, knowing well that every word Oliver said was true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, Rene wanted to make things right and wanted to testify on Oliver's behalf before Diaz was using his daughter Zoe as leverage against him, so I'll give him a pass on that one. But what bugs me is Oliver shrugging it off like it was nothing. I would have expected for Oliver to get more heated on him after that.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
